A Different kind of Love
by wearealllost
Summary: Bella och Jacob är syskon, och väldigt lika, för lika. När Edward och hans familj kommer till Forks förändras allting. Kan Bella och Edward någonsin få känna på livslång kärlek även fast de nu är dödsfiender? lite OCC
1. Ch1 Förord Mysterium

_A different kind of love_

_Sammanfattning:_

_Bella och hennes storebror Jacob har ett lugnt och enkelt liv i La Push. Vad händer när ett gäng vampyrer slår sig ner i närheten och förstör deras framtidsplaner och deras familjer? Bellas och hennes brors förvandling börjar, och de blir inget mindre än vampyrernas fiender, varulvar. Vad händer när de två släkterna träffar varandra och Bella ser Edward, den vackra och ståtliga vampyren för första gången? Kan kärlek skapas under de värsta av tillfällen? Även fast de är dödsfiender?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Förord**

**Han stod framför mig med händerna höjda i försvarsställning, de skakade. Allt jag kunde tänka på var "Nej, gör honom inte illa". Men jag fick inte fram ett ljud, inte ens skogen som låg i mörker runt omkring oss gav ifrån sig något ljud. Ett lågt morrande hördes inte långt ifrån mitt huvud, det kom från Jacobs bröstkorg och jag visste att han snart inte skulle kunna kontrollera sig längre, han skulle förvandlas. Jag vet att jag skulle frukta mitt eget liv vid det ögonblicket, men det enda jag såg var den ihopkrupna, vackra, underbara varelsen framför Jacob. Min enda kärlek. Och såklart visste jag redan innan jag hade fallit för denna övernaturliga varelse att Jacob inte skulle gå med på det, på detta, våran kärlek för varandra.  
Jag kommer ihåg första gången jag sett honom, han hade haft på sig en mörkblå skjorta, de första två knapparna var inte knäppta och man kunde se hans muskulösa kropp genom det tunna tyget. Han hade haft på sig ett par mörka jeans till det och hans bruna och sexiga hår stod åt alla håll. Han var det vackraste jag sett. Jag drog mig ur mina tankar och såg hur han nu var, ihopkrupen och blottade tänderna åt min bror. Även nu var han helt perfekt.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Kapitel 1; Mysterium_

Jag vaknade av att solen lös igenom mina gardiner rakt på mitt ansikte. Jag suckade och drog mig ur drömmarnas land, ur min vanliga dröm som kom tillbaka varje natt. Känslan av att någonting saknades fanns fortfarande kvar inom mig, men jag försökte tänka på någonting annat, vilket inte gick lika bra som jag velat. Jag öppnade ögonen och tittade runt i mitt stökiga rum, "Jag måste verkligen städa" mumlade jag tyst. Jag suckade igen och drog bort täcket från mina svettiga ben och hoppade upp ur sängen och gick mot badrummet som låg mellan mitt och min brors rum. Även där inne var det minst lika stökigt som i mitt rum, men här inne täcktes spegeln av ånga och jag antog att Jacob redan gått upp och duschat. Jag tog hans osagda råd och tog av mig mina kläder och hoppade in i duschen jag också. När jag blåst håret och satt på mig ett par shorts och ett linne gick jag försiktigt ner för trappan för att försöka göra mig själv ohörd, vilket var helt i onödan då Jacob stod på det lägsta trappsteget. "Nyduschad och klar ser jag, hänger du med ut och träffar Paul och Sam en liten stund? Vi tänkte gå ner till stranden." frågade han med ett leende. Detta beteende var väldigt ovanligt för min bror, han brukade inte prata med mig speciellt mycket, förutom att varna mig för alla dåliga killar som bodde här i La Push eller kommentera min lätta klädsel.

"Du vet att jag inte gillar hur Paul tittar på dig, men det skulle vara kul om du var med..." Mumlade han då jag tydligen inte hade gett honom ett tillräckligt snabbt svar.

"Åh" var det enda jag fick fram, väldigt chockad.

"Du behöver inte om du inte vill, men jag kan inte tänka mig att det är speciellt roligt att sitta ensam hemma en dag till. Det är ju faktiskt sommarlov, vi borde njuta av det!" sa han snabbt.

"Jo, eh.. Visst kan jag det. Ska hela gänget med också eller?"

"Ja, om det är okej alltså?" Frågade han och tittade åt sidan med röda kinder.

Jag kunde inte tro det, Jacob tyckte detta var pinsamt? Det minsta jag kunde göra var att gå med på att det och säga att det var okej.

"Det vore jätte kul, tack" sa jag med ett leende.

"Bra!" nästan skrek han med ett stort leende på läpparna han också.

Han brukade aldrig hålla på med sånt här, det var någonting lurt på gång och jag skulle ta reda på vad det var.


	2. Ch2 Skog, skog, och ännu mer skog

Kapitel 2; _Skog, skog, skog och ännu mer skog._

_BPOV_

Jacob hade redan gjort mig frukost. Han måste ha trott att jag inte hade ätit på flera dagar för det låg fyra stycken rykande, nyrostade limpskivor på en tallrik med ett stort glas juice framför.

"Men gud, Jacob, jag äter faktiskt inte lika mycket som du" Sa jag fortfarande i chock.

"Äh, du måste ha kraft idag" Svarade han lite nonchalant.

"Kraft?" frågade jag förundrat och böjde bak huvudet så att jag kunde titta upp i hans ögon. Jacob var mycket längre än mig, nu under sommaren hade han växt 10 cm, så nu var han uppe på 190 cm, till skillnad mot mina ynka 160 cm. Att vi var syskon men ändå så olika hade jag aldrig tänkt på förut, men nu började jag nästan undra. När skulle JAG växa? Jag hade trott att jag skulle bli längre senare, fast nu på mina redan 17 år så var jag fortfarande oerhört kort medan Jacob sköt i höjd på bara någon månad. Han förstod nog inte att han kunde skratta sig lycklig.

"Ja, vi ska simma och ha kul, det måste man ju ha kraft till." Svarade han lite för snabbt.  
Jag höjde ett ögonbryn mot honom och gav honom en frågande blick. Det blev mer och mer uppenbart att det var någonting på gång, och jag visste ingenting om det. Jag hatade överraskningar.  
"Okej, vad är det nu? Jag ser ju att någonting är på gång. Berätta, nu!" Utbrast jag förskräckt.

"På gång? Ingenting är på gång." Sa han och undvek min blick.

Jag suckade djupt och tog en tugga av den varma smörgåsen. Kallprat var inget speciellt i våran familj så vi satt tyst vid bordet medan jag knaprade vidare på min frukost. När jag var klar så sköt Jacob upp ur stolen och tog min tallrik och ställde ner den i vasken medan jag satt som fastfrusen i min egen stol.

"Vad var det där nödvändigt för? Rädd att du ska missa tåget eller nåt?" Frågade jag efter ett ögonblick.

Jacob suckade och tog enkelt min arm och drog upp mig ur min sköna stol och började gå mot hallen med mig i släptåg.

"Jacob! Vad håller du på med?" Gnällde jag.

"Vi måste gå nu, det håller vi på med." Sa han lugnt.

Jag fnös och satte på mig skorna innan jag tog min jeansjacka och gick ut för att vänta på Jacob. La Push stranden låg knappt 200 meter ifrån vårt hus så någon bil skulle vi inte behöva. Jag antog att Paul och resten av gängen redan var där eftersom Jacob var så entusiastisk att komma fram. Han gick med sina långa steg över bilvägen över till en liten grusväg som ledde mot stranden. Jacob hade tydligen inte tänkt på att jag var mycket mindre än honom eftersom jag blev den som nästan fick springa bredvid honom.

Vi såg gängets grova gestalter på långt håll. Alla var minst lika stora som Jacob och jag kände mig oerhört liten när jag var med dem. När vi kom fram till dem såg jag de stora väskorna som låg vid deras fötter.

"Haha, ska ni ut och campa eller nåt?" Frågade jag skrattandes.

"Ja, faktiskt och du ska följa med!" Svarade Sam med ett brett leende.

Whoa, det vad jag inte beredd på. Jag? Campa? De måste ha blivit galna eller i varje fall blinda om de inte sett att jag är den mest klumpigaste person som någonsin föds. Jag skulle inte ens kunna komma fram till campingplatsen utan att trilla minst 30 gånger.  
"Oh no, aldrig i livet. Ni får campa utan mig!" Sa jag snabbt.

"Men kom igen Bella, klart du ska med." Sa Paul och log brett mot mig han också. Usch, tänkte jag. Jag tänker verkligen inte spendera en natt ute i vildmarken med Paul. Även fast vi var med min bror, aldrig i livet.

Jacob skrattade.

"Ja, hon ska med" Sa han och tittade på mig." Jag har redan packat så det enda vi behöver göra nu är att övertala dig. Och du vet ju själv att ingen av oss tar ett nej till ett svar, Bella." Han höll upp två stora väskor som jag inte märkt tidigare när vi gått ner till stranden. Jag var fortfarande i en liten chock men försökte ändå komma på en plan att försöka komma hem till mitt trygga rum igen.

"Du vet att vi bara kommer släpa tillbaka dig, du behöver inte ens försöka rymma hem" La Jacob till när han såg att jag sköt en blick tillbaka på vägen som vi kommit från. Jag suckade och visste att jag inte kunde göra någonting åt detta. Man kunde ju tro att när vi bodde så tätt inpå naturen att jag skulle gilla sådana här saker, men så var inte saken. Jag blängde argt på honom.

"Du visste det här! Du kunde väl i varje fall ha varnat mig lite innan?" Muttrade jag.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Suckade han. "Du vet ju att det skulle ha förstört hela överraskningen" sa han och log ett brett leende som visade hans perfekta tänder.  
"Det här är den värsta överraskningen du någonsin kommit på, din lilla idiot." Morrade jag fram och slängde mig ner på min rumpa i sanden på stranden.

Alla killarna ignorerade min kommentar och skrattade bort det. De började prata om vilken vandringsled vi skulle ta i skogen.

"Ska vi vandra? I skogen? Är ni helt från vettet eller? Är ni helt jävla blinda eller har inte ni sett att jag är världens klumpigaste person? Jag kommer aldrig komma till campingplatsen levandes." Utbrast jag.  
Igen av killarna reagerade och jag blev bara ännu argare. Förstod de inte att jag skulle dö om de inte lät mig stanna hemma? Eller dö kanske var att ta i lite, men jag skulle i varje fall bryta ett ben eller två.  
"Perfekt." Morrade jag fram och försökte få killarnas uppmärksamhet men de skrattade bara till lite och fortsatte sin planering.  
Jag insåg att det inte fanns mycket jag kunde göra förutom att försöka. Men jag fick redan lite ont i magen när jag tänkte på alla grenar och stenar som jag kunde snubbla över. Jag undra vems denna idiotiska idé hade vart från första början så att jag kunde slå till den personen. Efter ett tag så satte sig killarna ner vid min sida och de var verkligen överlyckliga att jag skulle följa med. Inte för att jag förstod varför, eftersom de aldrig vart så entusiastiska på att umgås med mig förut.  
"Hur många dagar ska vi stanna?" Undrade Paul och tittade på mig ur ögonvrån.  
Jag spände käkarna och kände ilskan bubbla upp i bröstet. Att snubben inte kunde fatta vinken att jag inte var intresserad av honom.  
"Tre dagar ska nog vara nog." Svarade Sam som satt till höger sida om Seth.  
Jag böjde mig framåt och la händerna över ansiktet. Jag tände hur Paul flyttade sig närmare och plötsligt så låg det en arm om mina axlar.  
"Ta det lugnt, sötnos" Sa han. "Jag ska minsann inte låta dig trilla och slå dig." Jag tog bort händerna från ansiktet och blängde på honom. Han verkade gilla att sitta och hålla om mig. Även fast jag inte förstod varför någon som han nu skulle gilla någon som mig. Jag var en helt vanlig tjej, eller ja, vanlig kanske man inte ska säga, men jag såg i varje fall ganska normal ut. Jag hade långt, vågigt mörkbrunt hår som brukade hänga över mina axlar, men idag hade jag för ovanlighetens skull satt upp det i en hästsvans. Jag var väldigt kort, som sagt, och var smal. Inte för smal, lagom smal. Jag hade inte direkt stora bröst eller någonting som kunde locka till sig killar men det hade aldrig bekymrat mig då jag aldrig vart intresserad av någon. Jag var otroligt blek, även på somrarna och smälte in i mängden kan man väl säga. Förutom det där med blekheten. Men Paul verkade i varje fall gilla det, mot min vilja dock.  
Jag tittade upp på Jacob och han stod nu upp framför Paul och det såg ut som att han kokade av ilska.  
"Paul!" Sa han varnande.  
Paul svalde ljudligt och tog bort armen om mina axlar och makade sig lite längre bort ifrån mig. Jag log tacksamt mot Jacob då han satte sig mellan oss.  
"Om alla har sin packning så måste vi nog börja vandra snart, så att vi kommer fram till campingen innan det blir mörkt". Sa Sam efter ett tag. Paul reste sig omedelbart och tog upp sin ryggsäck och slängde den upp över axeln. Detta gick på ungefär 2 sekunder. Alla stirrade förbryllat på honom som om han var en varelse från en annan planet. Frågan som vi alla nog ställde oss själva var: Har Paul alltid kunnat röra sig så fort?  
"Vaddå?" Sa Han och tittade på oss med höjda ögonbryn.  
Sam och resten av skakade av sig frågorna i deras ansikten och reste sig. Jacob erbjöd mig sin hand för at hjälpa mig upp och räckte mig sedan min ryggsäck. Jag tittade snabbt ner i den för att de att han hade packat ner mina viktigaste tillbehör och ordentlig som han var så hade han det.

När vi hade kommit en bit på leden så hade jag bara snubblat en gång, otroligt. Mina reflexer verkade ha skärpts lite sedan i morse. Inte för att jag visste om det var sant eller inte så kändes det som det. Vi pratade och skämtade medan vi gick och jag hade för en gångs skull väldigt roligt. Jacob vakade fortfarande över Paul och hans händer så Paul höll sig på avstånd under hela vandringen.

"Shit, ser ni där framme? Jag tror vi är framme!" Utbrast Seth plötsligt. Det enda jag såg var skog, skog, skog och ännu mer skog.

"Vad snackar du om Seth? Det är bara skog?" Frågade jag och försökte titta intensivare.

"Jag ser det också" Sa Sam efter en stund. "Ser ni inte?" Han pekade framåt på leden men jag och Jacob tittade oförstående på honom.

"Vad babblar ni om egentligen? Det är bara leden?" Sa Jacob.

Ingen svarade. Vi fortsatte gå och efter ungefär 200 meter såg vi hur det ljusnade lite och snart kom vi fram till en glänta och en grusväg som ledde fram till campingen.

"Men? Jag såg ju denna grusväg från 200 meter sen?" Sa Seth förundrande. Paul höjde ögonbrynen och skakade på huvudet. Vi andra suckade åt Paul och fortsatte gå på grusvägen fram till en tillräckligt stor plätt där vi kunde slå upp tälten.

Vi småpratade och skrattade medan vi slog upp tälten och Sam gjorde upp en eld i mitten av alla tält. Jag gick iväg lite och satte mig vid ena ändan av gläntan och såg hur solen hade börjat gå ner mot horisonten och himlen färgades rosa och lila. Det var nog det vackraste jag sett. Jag hörde hur någonting rörde sig i skogen bakom mig. Jag antog att det bara var Jacob eller någon som skulle skämta med mig, men sedan hördes ett lågt morrande. Jag vände snabbt på huvudet för att se vart ljudet kom ifrån, men där fanns det ingenting. Morrandet fortsatte och min andning blev reflexivt snabbare. Vinden tog tag i mitt hår och precis då slutade morrandet. Jag tittade febrilt in mellan träden för att försöka se vart ljudet hade kommit ifrån. Illamåendet kom som ett slag i magen och jag stängde munnen för att inte känna mig frestad till att spy. Jag reste mig klumpigt upp och stapplade tillbaka till brasan och de andra, mina ögon lämnade aldrig träden som jag lämnade bakom mig. Plötsligt såg jag något gyllene svischa förbi mellan granarna. Det var otroligt vackert men jag stannade tvärt och såg det igen, och igen susa genom träden. Det kom rakt emot mig.

* * *

**Så, nu har ni fått två stycken kapitel. Vet inte vad jag gjorde med första, men det blev lite konstigt. Men ni får väl stå ut, iguess.  
****Kommentera och säg vad ni tycker så att jag vet om jag ens ska fortsätta den här berättelsen.**

**Uppdaterar så fort som möjligt, går snabbare om ni kommenterar, haha.**

_Kommentarer är bättre än en rosa och lila himmel!_


	3. Ch 3 Doft

tack till en kommentar, väldigt roligt. men faktiskt, jag blev så glad så att jag inte kunde sitta still, haha.  
För att förklara lite mer som inte kommit från i tidigare kapitel:  
Ingen har ändrats till varulv än. De känner bara av att deras sinnen blir bättre men förstår inte varför än.  
Fler frågor? Kommentera så svarar jag så fort jag kan :)

Ett till kapitel kommer här, väldigt kort men nu från Edwards perspektiv. Ni kanske förstod att det var Edwards hår som Bella såg mellan träden i det tidigare kapitlet? :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and everything else._

* * *

**Kapitel 3; Doft**

_EPOV_

Jag var ute och jagade med mina två bröder, Emmet och Jasper, då jag kom över det starkt doftande spåret. Lukten träffade mig som ett pistolskott, jag hade inget annat val än att följa det. Mina ben sprang för sig själva, jag kunde inte hindra dem, även fast jag visste att det jag jagade var en människa. Jag hade aldrig träffat på en mer tilldragande doft, speciellt inte från en människa. Jag såg Carlisles ansikte framför mig och förstod hur besviken han skulle bli om jag förstörde det han hade byggt upp för våran familj.  
Jag tvingade mina ben att sakna ner och jag höll andan, jag visste redan vart jag var på väg. Jag såg dem gå på leden som ledde till camping platsen.  
"Det är inte bara _en_ människa alltså…" Tänkte jag.  
Jag drog ett djupt andetag för att försöka se vem det var som doftade så ljuvligt men kunde inte utskilja deras lukter.

"Gud, vad snygg Bella är med de där låga jeansen" hörde jag i mitt huvud och mina ögon drogs dit rösten kommit från.  
Killen hade brunt hår som räckte honom till axlarna och han hade på sig en stor ryggsäck. Jag såg också bulan i hans byxor, och det irriterade mig lite. Hans läppar hade inte rört sig, så han måste ha tänkt det. Ögonen var fästa på flickans bakdel som gick framför honom. Jag suckade och sprang fram mellan träden så att de inte skulle se mig fram till baksidan av campingen.

Efter några minuter såg jag hur de kom närmare och den längsta påbörjade en brasa, det var inte han som doftade så gott i varje fall. Resten av gänget satte sakta upp deras tält och jag kände hur doften av någons blod tog över och jag förstod att mina ögon måste vara svarta av hunger.

Jag backade in mellan träden några hundra meter, fast jag såg dem ändå genom de täta träden. Jag satte mig ner på den närmaste stenen och mitt ansikte föll ner i mina händer. Hur skulle jag kunna kontrollera mig om den som doftar så gott går bort från gruppen? Tänk om jag förstör det som Carlisle har byggt upp för våran familj? Han kommer att bli så besviken om jag inte går härifrån nu. Frågorna vimlade runt i mitt huvud och jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Doften av blodet drog mig närmare gruppen medan Carlisles känslor skulle bli för mycket om jag nu gjorde det som mitt inre monster krävde att jag skulle göra.

Jag var helt inne i mina tankar att jag inte hade sett att flickan från gruppen hade gott och satt sig vid ena änden av gläntan. Jag hade märkt det för att doften av blodet hade kommit närmare, det är alltså flickan som doftade så gott. Killen som tänkt på hennes hade kallat henne Bella, det kanske var ett smeknamn. Jag debatterade med mig själv om jag skulle gå närmare och få en titt på flickan eller om jag skulle springa ifrån frestelsen.  
Jag höll andan och ställde mig upp och med försiktiga, sakta steg började jag gå fram genom träden mot henne. När jag kommit fram ungefär 50 meter kunde jag urskilja små detaljer om henne, hon var väldigt vacker för att vara människa. Hon hade långt, vågigt mörkbrunt hår uppsatt i en hög tofs mitt på huvudet. Hon var väldigt smal och hon hade på sig en mörkgrön trekvartsärmad tröja och ett par låga jeans som killen med det mörkbruna håret tidigare hade påpekat så fint. Hon såg ljuvlig ut i det färgade ljuset från solen, utomordentligt vacker. Jag försökte höra vad hon tänkte, men det var helt tyst. Jag koncentrerade mig hårdare men hörde fortfarande ingenting. Jag höll fortfarande andan men öppnade munnen snabbt för att dra in en nypa luft, hennes blod blandat med hennes normala doft startade brännandet i min hals igen, och jag backade lite och knep ihop mina ögon. "Inte döda, inte döda, inte döda" tänkte jag om och om igen.  
Jag öppnade mina ögon och precis då spejade hon snabbt in mellan träden. Hon måste ha känt att hon inte var ensam längre. Hennes ögon var uppspärrade av skräck men djupt bruna och jag kände hur mina ben rörde sig mot henne, "För vacker, inte döda" tänkte jag igen.  
Jag kände plötsligt att min bröstkorg började vibrera och jag försökte hålla tillbaka morrandet, men monstret inom mig tog över mina sinnen. Jag hukade mig ner och förstod att hon måste ha hört mitt morrande då hennes hjärta började slå snabbare och hon andades snabbare. Jag såg hur vinden tog tag i hennes hår och jag stängde snabbt av mina andningsvägar.  
Hon reste sig klumpigt upp och började stappla tillbaka till resten av gruppen. Hennes skräckslagna ögon lämnade aldrig skogen där jag gömde mig mellan de många träden. Jag kände hur jag plötsligt susade fram mellan träden och mina sinnen hade ännu en gång blivit övertagna av mitt inre monster. Mitt gyllene hår fladdrade fritt i vinden och min mun öppnades för att ta ett djupt andetag men jag vägrade. Aldrig att jag skulle mörda en sådan vacker varelse som henne.  
Jag sprang in i ett träd med flit för att försöka hindra mig själv och det hördes ett högt brak när det bröts på mitten och föll sakta mot marken. Hon hoppade till av ljudet och vände sig om för att springa tillbaka till killarna på campingen.

Det tog all min kraft jag hade kvar att resa mig upp och springa i motsatt riktning och snart kände jag inte hennes doft lika mycket längre, även fast hon alltid skulle finnas kvar i mina minnen, förhoppningsvis endast där. Jag såg hennes skrämda ansikte framför mig igen och insåg att jag aldrig skulle kunna hålla mig borta från henne, hon betydde för mycket redan efter de korta ögonblicken som jag tittat på henne. Jag kom ihåg hur Carlisle hade berättat om människor vars blod hade doftat så mycket godare än andra, och kom ihåg gången då Emmet träffat på en sådan människa som doftade så mycket bättre för honom än för andra, men han hade inte vart så stark som jag vart, han hade inte kunnat stoppa sig själv.

Jag kom ihåg vad Carlisle hade kallat sådana människor, Bella var min sångare.

Bella, min älskade.

* * *

Kommentarer är bättre än bellas doft!


	4. Ch4 Vandraren

_Nu ska ni sitta med ett stort leende på läpparna och på vippen till att skratta för att ni är så glada att jag har tagit mig i kragen och skrivit ett kapitel åt er. Ni kan tacka den underbara Jack Johnson och hans musik. Speciellt låten "Taylor". Och The perishers, LOVELY._

_Men vet ni vad, jag har faktiskt en jävligt bra anledning till varför jag inte har skrivit. Jag har ett stort projekt i skolan att göra. Jag går på media programmet, inriktning rörlig bild och fotografisk bild och vi ska göra en stor produktion med musikvideos osv. Så jag har haft fullt upp.  
När min musikvideo är klar säger jag till och lägger upp den på Youtube så får ni gärna kommentera den oxå ;)_

_Ja, som sagt. Ett nytt kapitel. Har nu skrivit upp hela upplägget på berättelsen så jag vet hur allt kommer utspela sig osv.  
Ni kan skratta er glada att ni inte behöver se mitt kladd, haha._

_Hoppas att ni gillar kapitlet, och jag lovar och svär att nästa kapitel inte kommer ta såhär lång tid att klämma fram.  
Nu ska jag sluta skriva massa onödiga saker som igen egentligen vill veta och låta er fortsätta läsningen, men en grej till.  
Säg vad ni tycker för gudskull, kommentera!_

_Ha en bra dag, Supermanisgay_

_(ps. om ni ser några små stav fel eller något liknande, säg gärna till, har ingen BETA läsare än.)_

* * *

**Kapitel 4; vandraren**

_BPOV_

Halvvägs tillbaka i säkerheten hos Jacob hördes ett högt brak och jag hoppade till. Jag spärrade upp ögonen för att försöka se vad det var för någonting, men sekunden senare tog mina sinnen över och jag vände mig och sprang så fort jag kunde tillbaka till Jacob och de andra killarna.

De hade tydligen också hört smällen från skogen då de satt och spejade åt mitt håll när jag kom springande.

"Vad är det du håller på med Bella, river du ner skogen?" Skrattade Jacob.

De andra stämde in i hans skratt och snart vände de sig tillbaka till brasan som de hade gjort upp. De var helt inne i korvarna och marshmallowsen att de inte såg mitt säkert skräckslagna ansikte. Jag intalade mig själv att jag bara hade inbillat mig morrandet och satte mig ner på en sten närmast brasan. Jag kom då på att jag inte ens hade svarat Jacob i all min hast att komma bort från skogen.

"Jacob.. Vad finns det för djur inne i skogen såhär års?" Frågade jag tyst.

"Djur? Haha, du är väl inte rädd va? "Skrattade han men la armen om mina axlar och jag kände hur lugnet tog över mig. Jag tog ännu ett lugnande andetag och sträckte mig efter en korv.

Jag måste ha somnat där vid brasan för nu låg jag inne mitt mörka tält med Jacob snarkandes bredvid mig. Jag försökte somna om men jag visste att det inte var värt det så jag rotade igenom väskan som Jake hade packat och letade efter något mer bekvämt att sova i. Jag hittade en stor t-shirt och ett par mjukisbrallor längst ner i ryggsäcken. Jag drog ner sovsäcken och den svala luften i tältet gjorde så att jag fick gåshud över benen. Jag satte på mig de nya skönare kläderna och la mig ner igen.

Precis när jag var på väg tillbaka in i drömmarnas land bröts det en kvist utanför min sida av tältet. Jag hoppade till och mitt hjärta började slå snabbare. Mina ögon var uppspärrade och mina öron letade efter ljud från vandraren utanför tältet. Jag kunde se framför mig hur en yx mördare som alltid finns i jobbiga skräckfilmer skulle hoppa fram och dra ner dragkedjan till tältet och tortera mig och Jacob till döds. Det var så osannolikt att jag nästan skrattade. Adrenalinet bubblade runt i min kropp och jag försökte koncentrera mig på Jacobs andning för att lugna ner mig. Snart blev min spända kropp slapp av utmattning och jag släppte ut ett andetag som jag inte visste att jag höll inne, jag somnade snabbt om.

Ljuv musik av löv som fladdrar i vinden hördes svagt från fjärran och kylan var värre nu på morgonkvisten. Jag vände mig på sidan och gäspade stort.

"Du är vaken nu alltså?"

Jag hoppade högt och jag tror att jag till och med skrek till lite. Jake fnissade tyst från min sida, redan fullt påklädd och redo för dagen. Jag slog honom hårt på armen men jag tror att jag gjorde mig illa mer än han, typiskt.

"Sover du aldrig?" Sa jag argt.

"Äh, sova kan jag göra i graven," sa han med ett leende som visade hans vita tänder.  
"Vi måste röra på oss om vi ska hinna med att äta frukost innan vi fortsätter vandringen."

Han satte sig på huk så gott han kunde i det lilla tältet och försökte rulla ihop sin sovsäck.

"Hur får du plats i den där egentligen?" Frågade jag när jag såg hans stora kropp jämfört med den minimala sovsäcken." Jag tror du måste köpa en ny till nästa gång vi gör en sån här grej."

"Nästa gång?" Sa han med ett stort leende som nästan var smittsamt och hans ögon glittrade.

"Alltså, det jag menade var…"

"Nej nej, försök inte nu, nästa gång köper jag en större, och du ska med då också," sa han och blinkade åt mig.

Jag suckade och började rota igenom väskan efter nya kläder för dagen.


	5. Ch5 Basebollmatcher och brinnande skolor

_Hej!_

_jag är så snäll idag så ni får två kapitel, hoppas ni blir så glada att ni kommenterar extra mycket!  
Jag håller också på att skriva kapitel 6 så det kommer nog snart, antagligen senare i veckan om jag kommer ihåg._

_.com/track/4AwMZr3UOiZLbr4nIBEJE3_

_Sitting in the morning sun,  
I'll be sitting when the evening comes_

_Och jag vet att de är tråkiga kapitel, men det förklarar lite saker som sedan bygger upp till hela historien, om ni förstår. Så stå ut med mig!  
Jag kan säga en sak ivarje fall... Edward och Bella kommer officiellt träffas snart, hehe._

* * *

**Kapitel 5; Basebollmatcher och brinnande skolor**

_BPOV_

Två dagar senare och äntligen såg jag La Push stranden skymta i gryningen. Doften av havet nådde min näsa och jag skyndade på stegen mot stranden. Jag slängde av mig den stora ryggsäcken i sanden och ställde mig vid strand kanten. Solen var precis på väg att gå ner och det såg ut som att någon hade tagit en stor pensel med rosa och lila och svept den över himlen. Det var första gången på länge som jag kände mig fri, på riktigt. Jag sträckte ut armarna och kände brisen från havet röra lätt vid mina kinder och mitt hår. Jag drog ett djupt andetag och ett leende spred sig över mina läppar.

"Skönt att vi äntligen kom hem, Bells?"

Jag slöt ögonen och svarade inte på Jakes fråga. Jag kände hur hans armar slingrade sig om min midja och krama mig bakifrån. Jag suckade belåtet. Jag sänkte mina armar och kramade hans händer.

"Tack för att du drog med mig Jake." sa jag full i skratt.

"Ingen orsak." Sa han och man hörde leendet i hans röst. "Ska vi gå in och se om Pappa är hemma från jobbet än?"

"Jag tror nog att jag stannar här ute en stund om det är okej" sa jag och tittade bak på honom nu när han släppt mig från hans starka armar.

"Visst, men kom inte allt försent, vi måste äta middag snart."

Jag såg hans långa och muskulösa figur gå upp för backen mot vägen som ledde mot vårat lilla hus. Ett litet leende spred sig ännu en gång på mina läppar och jag fylldes av lycka och glädje om vetskapen att Jake alltid skulle finnas där för mig, även när jag är som jobbigast.

Jag vände mig tillbaka mot havet och satte mig i skräddare i sanden. Medan jag tittade på den vackra solnedgången drog mina tankar iväg till de senaste dagarna. Om jag skulle summera dem så var de fasligt mycket normalare än den första natten som hade morranden, oförklarliga brak och vandrare från skogen. Paul hade vart lika irriterande som vanligt och Jacob hade skämtat under hela resan. Sam hade vart lika tyst som han brukar vara och Seth och jag hade skrattat lika högt som vanligt, helt normalt alltså.

Solen hade nu gått ner och jag reste mig upp och tog min ryggsäck med mig upp till huset. När jag kom in genom dörren hörde jag matchen från tv:n och Jacob som pratade högt om vårt stora äventyr med våran pappa. Jag sprang in i vardagsrummet och flög på pappa med en stor kram.

"Jag har saknat dig!" viskade jag i hans öra.

Han skrockade, "Jag har saknat dig med Bells."

Jag släppte taget om honom och satte mig i soffan bredvid Jake. Vi började berätta om tältningen och att det hade regnat så mycket en natt att vi hade behövt suttit och hållit upp tältet så att det inte skulle falla ihop. Vi skrattade och skämtade och efter det satt vi och tittade på matchen en stund.

"Vad vill ni ha till middag då, killar?" Sa jag när det var paus i matchen.

"Sa jag att Farbror Charlie kommer över och hälsar på och käkar med oss?" Frågade pappa.

"Nej, det gjorde du inte" sa jag och skakade på huvudet, men ett litet leende lekte på mina läppar. "Jag får väl ta och göra hans favorit fisk då" Jag reste mig upp och började med middagen.

Charlie Swan knackade snart på dörren och blev oerhört glad då han såg vad som stod dukat på bordet. Vi pratade genom hela middagen och fick reda på att han hade fått en befordran på polisstationen som han jobbade på. Han är numera Polischefen. Men han kom också med dåliga nyheter.

"Jag är hemskt ledsen att detta har hänt, men igår kväll så brann La Push High ner. Det var en anlagd brand och vi håller på att reda ut vem det var som startade den." Sa han formellt och tittade ner i bordet.

Både jag och Jake satt med munnarna öppna och stirrade på honom med stora ögon.

"Vad är det du säger?" Sa pappa från kanten av bordet. Han hade nu satt sig rätt upp i sin rullstol och också han hade ögonen stora som fat.

"Ja, men som tur är att vi har en skola i Forks som är tillgänglig. Ni börjar där i övermorgon." Sa Farbror Charlie och tittade nu upp på oss med ett hoppfullt litet leende.

"Men, hur kan det ha skett? Det kan inte ha vart någon härifrån La Push, alla älskar vad skolan gör för barnen!" Sa Pappa fortfarande i chock.

Jag och Jake hade fortfarande inte rört oss ur fläcken. Charlie suckade men sa ingenting.

"Tur att ingen blev skadad i varje fall" Sa Jake plötsligt efter några minuter.

Charlies ansikte drogs ihop i en grimas och skakade lite på hans huvud.

"Var det någon som skadades?" Nästan skrev jag. Jacob hoppade till och sjönk ihop på sin stol med ansiktet begravt i händerna.

"Jo, som ni vet så börjar lärarna jobba en vekca tidigare. Det var en kvinna, en ny lärare som har rejäla brännskador…" mumlade han.

Mer information fick vi inte ur honom. Pappa satt och muttrade och snart rullade Charlie in honom i vardagsrummet för att se matchen.

Jag och Jake dukade av och jag gick raka vägen in till badrummet och sen in till mitt sovrum för att läsa en bok. Tankarna var för många för att jag skulle kunna koncentrera mig och snart somnade jag i min bekväma säng.


	6. Ch 6 Gyllene hår och guld ögon

_Hola._

_Jag har ny respekt för alla ni som skriver egna berättelser och har personer som vill ha uppdateringar snabbare.  
It's a pain in the ass. Speciellt om man började kvart över åtta och slutade kvart i fem.  
Så, nu har jag slängt ihop ett kapitel. Hoppas ni är nöjda med det tidiga (?) uppdateringen._

_Jag äger bara ett fullt dikthäfte och ryggont just nu, inte Twilight eller någonting av värde.  
Förutom min ur snygga Rolling Stones väska!_

_Kapitel-låt: Your so damn hot - OK Go_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 6; Gyllene hår och guld ögon**

_BPOV_

Svalorna flög lågt och dimman låg som ett täcke över vägen framför mig. Det var en ovanlig dag i Forks. För det första var solen på väg upp bland de ljusa molnen på himlen och det var inte lika kallt som det brukade vara. För det andra så körde jag min nya bil till en ny skola. Eller ny bil och ny skola kan man nog inte säga. Bilen var en röd truck som Jake hade rustat upp under sommaren och Forks High hade nog stått där i urminnes tider, men det var allt nytt för mig.

Jag tittade i backspegeln och såg Jake bakom mig på sin gamla motorcykel. Den svarta lacken hade skavts av och den hördes på mils avstånd verkade det som. Jag koncentrerade mig på vägen och såg snart parkeringen till Forks High. Jag svängde av och försökte hitta en plats bland alla andra bilar, som såg ut som min, ful och rostig, men min bil hade i varje fall personlighet. Jag hittade några parkeringsplatser nära vad verkade vara ingången och Jake tog platsen bredvid. Jag klev ur min bil just då Jake drog av sig den svarta hjälmen.

"Redo?" Sa Jake och gav mig ett stort vitt leende.

Jag log lite osäkert och lät mig själv dras med upp till receptionen så att vi kunde få våra scheman.

"Tre lektioner innan lunch, fotografisk bild, engelska och italienska, underbart." Suckade jag och Jake såg med medlidande på mig.

"Jag har engelska, samhäll och matematik." Sa Jake och fortsatte studera sitt eget schema.

"Haha, du har värre" Sa jag och stötte till honom med min armbåge.

Han muttrade bara till svar. Jag vinkade hej då till honom och följde kartan som vi hade fått och försökte hitta rätt. Tillslut kom jag fram till foto salen och tog en plats långt bak.

Klockan ringde och det var äntligen lunch. Jag la ner mina nya böcker i min väska och började gå mot matsalen som jag lyckligtvis hade sett tidigare.

Jag ställde mig i matkön och försökte spana efter Jacob medan jag väntade. Jag såg honom vid ett bord med många killar, flera var från La Push High. Jag la upp lite spagetti på tallriken och hällde sås över det och började gå över till Jacob.

Rätt som det var så snavade jag på mina egna fötter och jag föll framstupa. Underbart att fortsätta dagen med ett stort blåmärke i pannan. Men golvet kom aldrig och det enda jag kände var något iskall ta tag i mig.

"Är du okej?" frågade en sammetsröst över mig och när jag fått fotfäste igen tittade jag upp i de vackraste ögonen jag någonsin hade sett. Täta, svarta ögonfransar omringade de djupaste guld ögonen jag någonsin hade sett.

Personen harklade sig och jag kände hur jag blev röd om kinderna, men jag kunde inte vända bort min blick från polerna av guld.

"Du gjorde inte illa dig va?" Frågade personen igen. Jag blinkade några gånger och tittade mig omkring; ingen verkade ha sett olyckan. Jag öppnade munnen för att försöka säga ett tack, men ingenting kom fram. Jag kände hans ögon på mig, men jag mötte inte blicken av rädsla att jag inte skulle kunna stå kvar på benen. Jag kände ett par iskalla fingrar under min haka som manade den uppåt. Elektriska vibbar spreds sig över mitt ansikte och nådde ända ner i mina tår. Jag rös ofrivilligt och vände min blick sakna uppåt.

"Jag heter Edward, du är Bella." Sa han. Först nu såg jag den starka käken, de fylliga läpparna, höga kindbenen och den raka näsan, ett utseende vilken manlig modell skulle sälja sin själ för. Jag öppnade och stängde munnen några gånger och jag såg hur han höjde sina ögonbryn.

"Jag måste gå." Pep jag och gick med raska steg iväg från honom. Jag såg hur Jacob drog ut stolen åt mig och presenterade mig för hans nya kompisar, men jag registrerade ingen av deras namn; mitt huvud vad fullt av Edward. Hur kunde han veta mitt namn?

Jag höjde huvudet sakta och betraktade matsalen på jakt efter honom. Jag hittade honom i ett hörn vid ett bord med fyra andra utomordentliga elever. Den första jag såg var den största killen, eller jag ska väl säga man, jag någonsin sett, och självklart var han riktigt stilig. Han hade mörk lockigt hår och stora, öppna ögon, som nu var fästa på den blonda flickan bredvid honom. Flickan kastade några blonda slingor över axeln och tog upp en fick spegel ur fickan och fixade sitt smink, som verkligen inte behövde fixas.

På andra sidan bordet satt det ett till par, en svarthårig liten tjej och en kille med blonda lockar hängandes lite framför ögonen. De höll handen på bordet och satt och småpratade lite. Sist och absolut inte minst såg jag Edward. Hans gyllene brons hår stack ut från resten av eleverna, och det stod ut åt alla håll, vilket passade honom. Han suckade djupt och hans ögonbryn drogs ihop.

Plötsligt tittade jag inte på hans profil utan in i hans djupa ögon då han vänta på huvudet för snabbt för att jag skulle se och mitt hjärta stannade för en sekund. Vi höll ögonkontakt medan mitt hjärta slog fortare, blodet pumpades genom mina ådror och min andning blev oregelbunden. Det kändes som att jag skulle explodera.

Det ryckte lite i sidan av hans mun och drogs ut till ett leende. Ena sidan åkte lite högre upp än den andra och jag skulle svimma om jag inte började andas snart igen. Min kropp hade ställt in sig på automatik och lyssnade inte ett dugg. Hans leende bleknade och han fick något oroligt i blicken.

Jag tittade ner och drog andetag efter andetag snabbt, andfådd som att jag hade sprungit flera mil. Jag mumlade en ursäkt till Jake och tog min tallrik där min mat som jag inte hade rört låg och kastade det. Jag kände hans blick i min rygg när jag skyndade mig ut till friheten. När jag kom utanför dörrarna så sträckte jag på benen och började springa så fort jag kunde. Jag sprang ut, mot parkeringen och öppnade min bil. Jag kastade mig in och andades tungt. Jag försökte sortera mina tankar med de drogs hela tiden tillbaka till den ovanliga människan med de djupa, ovanliga ögonen.

Jag hoppade högt när en knack på rutan störde mig i mina tankar. Jag vände huvudet sakta mot dörrfönstret och tittade in i ett par stora skräckslagna guldiga ögon. Där stod han av alla människor med ett oroligt ansiktsuttryck; Edward.


	7. Ch7 I put a spell on you

_Kapitel 7 _

_-  
_

_"när man börjar prata med sig själv, är det ett tecken på att man börjar bli galen?"_

_Kapitel låt: Nina Simone - I put a spell on you_

_**I love you  
I love you anyhow  
And I don't care  
if you don't want me  
I'm yours right now**_

_**You hear me  
I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine**_

_

* * *

  
_

Jag svalde ljudligt och försökte le. Jag tror att leendet mest såg smärtsamt ut för Edward tittade fortfarande på mig med en orolig blick. Jag sträckte mig sakta mot dörrhandtaget och puttade upp dörren försiktigt. Jag drog mig ur bilen och ställde mig framför Edward, lutande mot bilen, så att jag inte skulle trilla omkull när hans djupa ögon smekte sig över min beklädda mage och över mina ben. Det kändes som att han klädde av mig med hans blick, och det säger något. Han svalde ljudligt och tittade snabbt upp i mina ögon igen.

"Hur mår du? Du är inte skadad väl?" Sa han.

Jag sökte efter min röst men var för distraherad av hans ögon, igen. Hur kan dom vara så djupa och bländande? Det borde vara förbjudet då tillfällen som detta - talförmågan försvinner - skulle hända allt för ofta. Speciellt om han klär av mig med blicken och sedan tror att jag ska kunna svara på dumma frågor som hur jag mår.  
Och vi ska inte börja prata om de vackra, svarta, långa ögonfransarna som låg täta runt ögonen. Alla tjejer skulle skratta sig lyckliga som de hade såna unika ögonfransar.

Han harklade sig och jag drog mig ur mina dagdrömmar, speciellt den då han lutar sig fram, rör lätt vid mina läppar med sina egna och jag känner hur hans ögonfransar fladdrar över mina kinder. Hans tunga snuddar lätt vid min under läpp och...

_"SLUTA! Han står fortfarande framför dig och förväntar sig ett svar."_

Just det, Edward. Ett svar. Bra tänkt!

"Ja, visst. Visst mår jag bra. Har aldrig mått såhär bra i hela mitt liv faktiskt. Eller jo, ett himla bra ögonblick var när jag åkte parisehjulet i somras. Det var underbart. Men ja, jag ska sluta snacka nu. eh... hm." svarade jag snabbt och jag drog ett djupt andetag.

Jag tittade ner och kände hur mina kinder blev varma. Varför måste ord-spyan komma just nu, när Edward står framför mig med de långa ögonfransarna (what's up with the obsession?!), de guldiga ögonen, och med håret sådär sexigt rufsigt och med det där sneda leendet och...

_Va? Sneda leende? Varför ler han för? Mot mig?_

Han skrattade till och sträckte försiktigt upp handen och smekte mig lätt över kinden.

"Du är helt bedårande när du rodnar, vet du det?" Sa han och tittade på hans fingrar som forskade sig fram över min röda kind.

Jag tittade upp på honom med höjda ögonbryn och försökte att inte luta mig in i hans hand som nu hade letat sig fram mot min näsa.

"Jo, alltså... Jag..."

Jag drog ett djupt andetag och bestämde mig för att inte försöka svara. Han kom nog på sig själv att hans hand fortfarande utforskade min kind och drog snabbt bort den. Jag saknade redan kylan.

"Du är så kall om händerna, behöver du vantar?" Frågade jag lite lekfullt.

Han såg besvärad ut först men log sedan det sneda leendet igen och riktade ögonen ner mot mina igen.

"Jo, jag kanske gör det. Jag har alltid vart kall, förlåt." sa han tillbaka och skrattade tyst.

Jag fnittrade till , något som jag aldrig brukade göra och kände hur värmen ännu en gång kom tillbaka i kinderna. Usch, jag hatar detta. Han måste tro att jag tycker allt är pinsamt, och då kommer han gå härifrån, och det vill jag verkligen inte. Inte än.

Jag harklade mig och låste min bildörr. Jag tittade upp i hans ögon och nu var de lugna och glittrade av glädje.

"Ja, ehm. Jag ska väl gå då...", sa jag och försökte gå förbi honom, men han blockerade och böjde sig ner lite för att titta i mina ögon igen, som nu vilade mot marken. _Varför kände jag mig så blyg när han var i närheten?_ Oh, right. Jag är _alltid_ blyg.

"När får jag se dig igen?" frågade han.

Jag tittade upp och han sträckte sig till hans normala längd. Och vilken längd det var, nu är jag tänkte på det. Han var minst 2 decimeter längre än mig. Lite kortare än Jake, men fortfarande lite åt det ståtliga hållet. Han hade väl den känslan om honom, lite kortare men mycket bättre. Eh, utseendemässigt i varje fall, jag kände ju inte ens snubben. Jag gav mig själv en mental spark för mina konstiga och väldigt ovanliga tankar.

"Jadu, jag vet inte. Men om du hör talas om någon som trillar ännu en gång i matsalen så vet du att jag har vart där." Sa jag och han skrattade tyst. "Men vi går ju i samma skola nu, så det ska väl inte bli så svårt att ses." Jag log mot honom igen och han såg nöjd ut.

Det dröjde inte länge innan vi båda upptäckte att vi inte behövde oroa oss över att vi inte skulle ses. En halvtimma senare träffades vi på biologi lektionen.

* * *

_Yes, nytt kapitel, äntligen?  
Förvänta er inte ett till på ett tag,  
men detta blev som en lite försenad julklapp/nyårspresent._

_Hoppas ni gillar fortsättningen,  
kom gärna med tankar om vad ni tror/tycker ska hända._

_Btw, Jag har en ny berättelse på g. Den heter "We're not lost" och är på engelska.  
Än så länge har bara förorden kommit upp, och jag har inte hunnit skrivit något mer, men...  
Jag kommer inte överge denna berättelse bara för att jag har skriver någonting annat också.  
Läs gärna den och kommentera gärna vad ni tycker. Den är lite annorlunda._

_Jag har också skrivit ihop en bättre text om mig på min profil, haha.  
Bilder på karaktärerna från denna berättelse hittar ni också där,  
och också bilder på forks high och la push._

_Kram _

_SUPERMANiSGAY  
_


End file.
